Sometimes Prophecies get it Wrong
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Part of the Harry's Dimensional Spittoon Travels Round-robin. Harry has a plan that neither Voldemort or Anya will like very much. One Shot.


Sometimes Prophecies get it Wrong

**

* * *

This is a bit of an experiment. It is based on two stories from other authors, don't worry I have permission from both of them.**

**One is a round-robin of Anime Monster, called _Harry's Dimensional Spittoon Travels_, the prologue of which is of the same name and should be read first.**

**The second is called _Voldemort's Plan_ by Waddiwasiwitch and again should be read first.**

**If you don't read these two first this may not make much sense.**

**I don't own either BtVS or HP.  
**

* * *

The shouts of "Harry!" and "He's Alive!" were quickly stifled, as Harry and Voldemort began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry shouted as a few of his the remaining allies raised their wands. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." The wands were lowered again, and Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eye wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry said simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

Just as Voldemort was about to respond, there was a loud crack and someone appeared directly between Harry and Voldemort. The figure had dark hair and seemed to be wearing a red plastic looking body suit. Harry looked up at the mans face and gasped. He was looking at himself, complete with green eyes and scar.

"Who are you!" Harry demanded, the man looked at him and in all seriousness said.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, who might you be?" There was a few gasps from the Muggle-borns and half-bloods around the hall. The 'Doctor' held on for a few more seconds before cracking a grin. "I've always wanted to say that. The look on your face was priceless. But in all seriousness, I'm you, Harry, we've just taken different paths." He seemed to study Harry for a moment. "I must say it's good to see me again." That statement made Harry wonder if his 'other self' was entirely sane. He was about to say something to that effect when the Other Harry was hit by a bright green spell. However this didn't have the usual effect, instead it just seemed to make the Other Harry angry.

"OK! Who just tried to kill me?" he said turning. "Oh it's you." He sounded almost disappointed when he saw it was Voldemort. Voldemorts eyes widened slightly at sight of another Harry.

"Two Potters?" He snarled, "What manner of magic is this? Another attempt to hide behind someone else?" The Other Harry started going though his pockets.

"You know defeating you was only interesting the first ten times, now it's just boring. But I think I have something to make it more interesting. Ah ha, found it!" the Other Harry said as he bought out a potion and before anyone could react, including Voldemort, he banished it towards Voldemort. It hit him square on the chest and exploded enveloping the dark wizard in a bright yellow cloud. When it cleared, where the Dark Lord stood before there was a white rabbit with a Dark Mark on it's rump and it was glaring at the Harries. Both Harries blinked and than as one they both cracked up in hysterical laughter, which was soon copied by everyone else in the hall, including the few Death-Eaters that were left.

When he finally got himself over the shock the Other Harry looked back at the Dark Lord, who was still glaring at him but there was also some confusion and a hint of panic in his eyes. The Other Harry started to walk towards the bunny-mort, still chuckling.

"I see you've realised you can't turn back. That potion locks a person in their Animagus form for a week. I must say that I expected your form to be a little more... impressive. But this works so much better, far more entertaining." The Other Harry stopped in front of the evil rabbit and gestured. The rabbit went stiff, nothing but it's eyes were moving. He picked up the petrified rabbit. "Now what should I do with you now?" Then a perfectly evil grin appeared on his face as an idea came to him. The Other Harry turned back to face Harry.

"Sorry about stealing your thunder and all, but this really is a better option for you, trust me." Harry nodded at well, himself, as that was all he was capable of at the moment. "See ya around, Harry!" The Other Harry said before disappearing, with the Bunny-mort, with another loud crack.

* * *

Another part of the Multi-verse.

Harry appeared in the corner of the Magic Box, there was a Scobbie meeting going on. Harry grinned evilly again and looked down at the petrified rabbit. He almost felt sorry for what he knew was about to happen, but that lasted less then a second before he remembered who the rabbit was.

"Death by Muggle, poetic no?" he asked Bunny-mort who seemed to be struggling against Harry's spell, but by this point Harry as far past Voldemort, magically speaking, as Voldemort was from a squib. "Have fun!" he said and banished the Bunny-mort to the centre of the room. The reaction was almost instantaneous. There was a scream from one of the blonds, Anya. She grabbed the nearest thing to hand, which strangely enough was a shovel, and started to beat the Bunny-mort. By the time the youngest male, Xander, managed to pull her away, the most feared Dark Wizard of all time was nothing more than, skin, bones and a dark red smear on the floor. Anya was still trying to reach it again, as Buffy pulled the shovel from her grip.

"Shh, Ahn, I think you got it." Xander said trying to get his girlfriend to calm down.

"More like you pureed it." Riley said. Both Willow and Tara looked ill and Giles was cleaning his glasses so he didn't have to look at the offending mess.

"Evil bunnies," Anya mumbled into Xander shirt, he hugged her back.

"It's alright, it's gone," he said.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing.

"That was classic, wish I had it on film! I could make a fortune back home!" Instantly he had all their attention and the Slayer had a crossbow trained on him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh and that's my cue to go, see ya!" Harry said and disappeared with a soft crack moments before and crossbow bolt appeared where he'd been standing.

**

* * *

At this point I think Harry's sanity is pretty much shot to hell.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading that as much I enjoyed writing it. (What does that sat about me? Please don't answer that!)**

**Please review.**

**SSG  
**


End file.
